Krissy in Wonderland
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: Krissy was just your average teenage obsessed with the TV show "Supernatural." What happens when she enters the world of superantural? Meets the characters and is now in danger! Wanna see what happens next?
1. Character info

**Ok just saying, but i used the name in another one of my stories...but it wasn't realated to superantural**

**so were good right? Awesome. MUST READ INFO! PLZ. :D**

**And Castiel and my OC share a strong bond...so it's kinda Cas/OC, but not really...hard to explain.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Character info:<span>

Name:Krissy Valentine

Age:17

Status:Human

Personality:Nice, Caring, loving, sarcastic, loyal, funny, and generous.

Story Summary:Krissy is thrown into the supernatural tv show somehow and now she has to find a way home...but something tells me she doesn't wanna go home.

* * *

><p>OK NOW PRESS THE BUTTON<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole  
><strong>

"Hurry up, Krissy or we're going to miss the bus!" My friend, Ava yelled as she ran to the bus. Ava and I have been friends for years. We immediatley hit it off when we discovered we were both obsessed with the TV show supernatural.

She says Dean is better, but I have to disagree. Cas is way cooler. Even if he is sorta emotionless. HA. XD

We hoped on our bus and actually made it this time. Usually we make it, but for awhile now we were getting caught up in supernatural talk.

"Your insane. Cas is so clueless and not cute at all. Dean's the good looking one." Ava argued in a friendly way though. "What ever helps you sleep at night." I joked. We both laughed as the bus pulled away from the school.

The whole ride we talked about supernatural as we always did. Then it was time for me to get off the bus as it pulled up to my stop. "See ya." I waved goodbye and hoped off the bus.

I started towards my house. Which was not very far from the bus stop.

"Hey mom." I said as I entered my house tossing my backpack by the front door. I got no response. "Mom?" I waited for an answer. "In the kitchen." The voice was faint.

I went to the kitchen to see my mom making cookies. "Ooh." I said eyeing them. "Don't even. Those are for after dinner." My mom told me. I glared at her playfully. "I'll be in my room." I said walking away.

A few supernatural episodes later and it was time for dinner. We just ordered in a pizza because my mom apparently had a long day at work.

After dinner I went back to my room, but this time I decided to finish up some homework.

As I sat on my bed finishing up my Geometry homework the TV in my room went on randomly. "What the hell?" I grabbed the remote and turned it on. Two seconds later it turned on by itself again. "Ok really?" I asked irritated. Putting my homework aside I got up and ripped the power cord for the tv out of the wall.

"Try turning on now." I mocked the TV. As if challenging me the TV again turned on by itself. I turned slowly to the TV. Now I knew something weird was up. I ran for my door, but it shut by itself and locked. "HELP!" I banged on the door, but my mom wasn't coming. It as if she couldn't hear me at all.

The room started to spin and I felt light headed. I instantly fell to the ground and fainted. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short. But, how do you like it? REVIEW AND TELL ME. :D<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Waking up in Wonderland

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be longer promise.**

**I'm also sorry about punctuation errors. I make them alot.**

**I haven't said this yet, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. :D Ok back to the story.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. Sorry if it might be sort.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Waking up in Wonderland<span>**

Everything was still black, but I could hear voices. "Who is she?" A deep voice asked. It sounded like a man and it also sounded really familar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't know." Another, yet softer, male voice said. I started to open my eyes to see where I was. "She's waking up."

"Ow." I put my hand to my forehead. It was daytime as I looked around my surroundings. Looking to my left I saw...Sam? And Dean? And Bobby? Then out of nowhere Cas appeared. "What the?" I shouted.

"Calm down. That's just our friend." Sam or perhaps it was Jared said. "But...How did he? It's not possible." I said. "And you...WHOA." I looked to the ground confused. When I looked back up at them they were all giving me strange looks. I rubbed my eyes hoping when I opened them they would be gone.

I opened my eyes and...nope. They were still there. "OH. I get it. I'm dreaming." I laughed to myself. Now they were really giving me strange looks. "Sorry, kid. But your not dreaming." Dean said.

For a minute I didn't believe him, but then I thought about it for a minute. In most of my dreams I wouldn't realize I was dreaming and I usually didn't dream so vividly. _HOLY CRAP!_

"HOLY CRAP!" I repeated out loud. "This means...OH CRAP. Crap." The last part I whispered. Again they all were looking at me weird. "Ok. I wanna go home now. Jokes over, right?" I shouted at the celling. "Who are you talking to?" Sam asked.

"God. Dumbass." I told him as if it were obvious. "Sorry, but god left a long time ago." Dean said. "Maybe your god, but obviously my god is trying to play some mean practical joke on me. I always wanted to be here and help fight off demons, but now. I just don't think I can grasp this. I don't wanna die. I'm only 17." As you can see I am freaking out.

"You know about demons?" Sam asked. "Yes. I know about everything. I even know that your Sam, that's Dean, that's Bobby, and that's Cas." I pointed to each of them as I said their name.

"Wait!" I shouted out of nowhere remember something. "No offence Cas, but aren't you suppose to be dead? You know caz you went mad with power and then your vessel exploded after the leviathans took over. And the whole thing with pregitory. When you were working with crowley and stuff." Cas gave me a strange look as did the others.

"You're working with crowley!" Dean shouted. "No." Cas defended himself. He was telling the truth, I could tell. Cas is a horrible lair. Well, he was on the show.

"Wait. So, you never broke open pergitory?" I asked Cas. He shook his head no. "Then this must be around season 5...or maybe around the begining of season 6...maybe it isn't a season at all." This was giving me a headache. I needed answers.

"What are you talking about? Season 5? What is this some kind of TV show or something?" Dean was trying to be sarcastic, but he didn't know how right he was. I didn't answer him I just looked in another direction awkwardly.

"Wait. This isn't a TV show.." He kind of smiled, but then it vanished. "Is it?"

"Well...not here...but were I'm from your a TV show called Supernatural. You know the books Chuck, the profit, writes about you." Sam and Dean nodded. "Well, each book is one hour long episode. Except right now we are in season seven. I geuss none of that happened here though. It is still 2011, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Well, maybe...I don't know! Anyway, how do i get home?" None of them had an answer. "Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Cas asked me. "Yea, I was sitting on my bed doing homework and then the TV went on by itself, I turned it off and it turned on again. That happened three times. Then I went to run out of the room the door shut and locked itself and then everything went black and here i am."

They didn't say anything for a moment, but then Cas spoke up. "It sounds like something an angel would do. Maybe. I can't be sure." I sighed. "I geuss were going to need to go hunting then." Dean said. He sounded like he wanted to go hunting. Must be a slow week.

"But we don't have any leads or anything." Sam said. "True. But someone around here must know something." Sam didn't bother arguing, it was obvious there was no changing his mind. "Alright then. Lets go."

"WAIT! What about me?" I asked them as they were all walking out the door. "Just stay here. You can play with my laptop if you want." Sam smiled at me. I nodded and they all left. Including Cas. Which sucks because I had a few questions about heaven and angels. I sighed and made my way to the computer.

Maybe I could get on my facebook here. I had to find something to do, right?

* * *

><p>OK I"LL LEAVE IT THERE. REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE. :D<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	4. A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right

**Chapter 3: A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right**

I was sitting at Sam's computer and was on youtube. The guys still weren't back and it was getting dark out. I was listening to music when Cas popped in so I didn't hear him. Without even realizing it I started to sing to the song. I was listening to "Give it up" by Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gillies.

"Krissy?" Cas tried to get my attention. Little did he know I had earphones in and I haven't realized he has entered the room. (So he will think I am talking to him, but I'm just singing along to the song.)

"Come alittle closer" I sang and Cas, thinking I was talking to him, came closer.

"Come alittle closer, baby." I sang, but it sound more like me talking. He came closer.

"Look at me boy, caz I got you where I want you, isn't so excitin'?"

"I.." He didn't really have an answer or understand what I was talking about.

"Give it up, you can't win, caz I know, where you been, such a shame..you don't put up a fight..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"That's the game that we play at the end of the night."

Cas was getting nervous now. Most likely thinking that I liked him and thought he liked me too. XD

"It's the same old story, but you never get it right. Give it up..." I thought I heard someone behind me and I took my earphones out. "Oh..hey Cas. When did you get here?" I asked him. He gave me a weird look. "About a minute or two ago. We were just talking. Remember?"

At first I didn't get why he would say that since I just noticed him come in, but then it dawned on me. "OH! No, I was just rocking out to some music." I laughed. "Oh." He looked a little disappointed. Although, I didn't understand why. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He said. "I thought you were out curosing with the boys?" I joked. Cas gave me a serious look as always. "We were trying to get information on who might of sent you here." He kinda rose his voice at me. It was kinda scary.

"I was only joking Cas." I put my hands up in defense. "Oh." He sort of whispered. I just smiled and shook my head. "Well, why are you back?"

"The Winchesters told me to look after you." He said. "Oh." I nodded.

It's been an hour since Cas has got back and the whole time he was leaning on the wall while I spun in Bobby's chair. XD

"Would you stop that?" I asked him. "Stop what?" Cas asked. "That. The whole creepy staring thing." I told him. "The Winchesters said to keep an eye on you. So, thats what I'm doing."

"They said keep an eye on me. Not stare me down until I blink." I joked with him. He didn't smile. I sighed. "Do you ever smile?" He gave me a weird look. "Yes."

"Nevermind." I spun around in the chair toward the bookcase and grabbed a book. After reading for awhile I got bored. So, I went to Sam's computer and started listening to music. A phone started ringing and I paused the song I was listening to.

It was Cas' phone apparently. "Who is it?" He just ignored me and answered the phone. "Hello...ok...right...I'll be there." He hung up the phone. "I have to go. Stay here."

Before I could even ask why he was gone. I sighed. "Bye..." I rolled my eyes and went back to the computer.

Later the phone in Bobbys house rang. I didn't know if I should answer it, but I did. I thought it might be important. Walking over, I picked up the phone as it rang for a third time.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Krissy? It's Cas."_

"Oh hey Cas." I pulled the phone away from my ear and mouthed 'I love you' into the phone then put the phone back to my ear.

_"I just called to tell you that we won't be there for a couple of hours. We might have a lead on who brought you here."_

"Alrighty then. I'll be here."

I was about to say bye, but he already hung up. "He really does suck with goodbyes." I hung up the phone.

Finally, after a hour I started to get tired and just went to sleep on Bobby's couch. I didn't know where else to sleep. It's not like I had my own personal room or something.

I woke up the next day and when I walked into the kitchen Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas were all there talking to eachother. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Dean smirked. "Morning." I yawned again and sat down at the table. "How'd you sleep?" Dean asked. "Fine."

"You know, Cas watched you the whole night. If I wasn't so sure I'd say Cas had a crush on you." Dean turned to Cas and smirked. Cas just glared. "Yea, yea. Nice to know." I pretended not to be interested. "So, any leads to whoever sent me here?"

"Nope. Sorry. Last night was a false trail." Sam spoke up. "Oh. Well, no rush." I put my hands behind head and leaded back in the chair. They all just sorta smiled. Except Cas.

"Can we get some breakfast. I'm starving." I told them. "We already ate. But you know what. Why don't you two love birds go get something at the diner." Dean gave Cas some money. "Have fun you two."

I was going to say something, but I just let it go and got ready. After I got ready Cas took me to the diner.

* * *

><p>SORRY GONNA LEAVE IT THERE. DINER SCENE IN NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Shattered

**Chapter 4: Shattered**

Cas and I were sitting in a booth at the diner. Did I mention the awkward silence? Yea...I decided I should say something. "So...How's life?" I asked and immediately scolded myself for asking such a stupid question.

Cas just gave me a weird look and luckily a waitress came over. "How can I help ya'll?" She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "I'll just have the grand slam with a dr. pepper." I told her. She nodded and wrote it down. Then turned her attention to Cas. "What about you, sugar?"

"Nothing for me. I'm fine." He said. She smirked. "Yes you are." She muttered as she walked away. I burst into laughter after she left. "What's so funny?" Cas asked me.

"Uh, didn't you hear what she said?" I asked. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't that funny. I don't even know why I'm laughing. Just being weird I guess..." I stopped myself before I babbled to long. When I babble I tend to speak the truth. It just came out like word vomit.

The waitress came back shortly with my order. "Here you go. If you need anything else and I do mean _anything_," She was mainly talking to Cas. "Just call." Then she walked away.

"Ok, that whole, her flirting with you thing, is annoying." I said. "I think that human emotion is called..jealousy." Cas stated. I stopped eating with my mouth hanging open. "What..pshhh...I'm not jealous..psssht...no...me...nah." I was lying horribly.

Cas titled his head to the side a little as if turning it that way would give him a better understanding of my strange behavior.

"I'm not!" I sorta shouted. Then went back to eating. The whole time I was eating Cas was giving me these weird looks as if I had the word "Douche" stamped on my forehead.

Finally I finished eating and Cas paid the lady and left a nice tip. We left the diner and were on our way back to Bobby's house.

"Let's take the long way." Cas suggested. "I need to speak with you about something." I didn't question him and followed, like a good little solider.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" I asked. "I know what you think of me." He said bluntly. I froze in terror, but he just continued talking. "I know that you have...certain feelings about me. In the romantic way. And I'm telling you to stop." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to me. "You need to stop feeling things for me. You and I will never be together." He was being a bit douchy at the moment, but I didn't say a word.

"Don't you get it. Your a human and I am an angel. The romantic relationship you dream about will never come to pass." Did I say he was being a _bit_ douchy because what I meant to say is that he's being a MAJOR douche.

I was growing angry with him. "Don't act like you don't feel the same way, Cas!" Now it was his turn to be shocked. "I see the way you look at me. Hell, even Dean sees it. So don't tell me this is all one sided. You feel something too."

His eyes suddenly grew cold. "No, I don't and I_ never_ will." He continued walking back to Bobby's without me. And I just stood there on the side walk, watching him walk away with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

I could feel this pain in my heart. This empty space. He was the reason I was feeling this way.

Soon I regained my composer and headed back to Bobby's.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked as I entered the kitchen. "Just walking." I told him. "Where's Cas?" I gave him a confused look. "He didn't come back here?" Dean shook his head.

He was trying to avoid me. I sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "What happened?" Sam sat at the table with me. "Nothing. He left the diner early and said he was coming back here. Guess he wasn't. Whatever." I waved it off. Sam could tell something else was up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" I said angrily. They were giving me weird looks. "Someone needs a midol." Dean sorta whispered. I just glared at him. Then he walked out of the kitchen, as did Sam and Bobby. I put my head down on the table feeling like I was about to cry.

"Cas, there you are." I heard Dean say from the living room. I picked my head off the table to get a better listen. "Krissy said you took off at the diner and were coming here, but you never showed. What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was called to heaven." Castiel lied. "Oh." Dean said simply. "I have news. There is alot of talk about Krissy up there." Cas said. "Care to elaborate?" Dean asked. "There's not much to tell. They don't know how she got here, but it's major news up there."

"Really?" I asked entering the living room. Cas and the others looked my way. I was expecting Cas to be angry or even sad, but he looked like his normal self. "Yes." Is what he said. An awkward silence filled the room. "I have to go." And with that he was gone.

"There is definatley something going on with you two." Dean said. I just glared at him.

Nightfall came and I went to bed on Bobby's couch. Sam, Dean, and Bobby said they were going somewhere so I was left at the house alone. It was a good thing too because the second they left I burst into tears.

I was half expecting Cas to show up, but he never did. I cried for hours until I finally fell asleep. I couldn't understand. Cas seemed fine. He was ok with everything. While I was falling apart.

My heart was shattered.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Kiss and Tell

**Chapter 5: Kiss and Tell**

I ended up waking up in the middle of the night because I heard Dean talking to someone.

"What happened at the diner, Cas?" Dean asked. "Nothing." I heard Cas say. "Bullshit. Something happened. Your clearly avoiding Krissy." Dean argued. "Nothing happened, Dean." Castiel's voice lowered.

That's all I remember before I fell back asleep. The next morning I woke with a start. Not sure why. I just did. Looking around I noticed no one was here. "They left." I heard a familiar gruff voice say. I looked toward the kitchen to find Cas.

"Oh." I said quietly. Before things got to awkward I got up to make some breakfast. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked Cas. There was no response. "Cas?" I turned around to find that he had left.

I wasn't so hungry anymore. So I just went to watch TV until the guys came back.

"Krissy?" I heard Dean say. "In here." I called. They followed the sound of my voice and found me. "Where's Cas? I told him to watch you." Dean told me. "He must have been called to heaven." I said absently.

They didn't say anything, instead they just left the room.

"What part of watch Krissy did you not understand!" Dean yelled angrily. "Cas?" I said to myself. I got up and head to the living room. Yep, Cas was there and Dean was chewing him out.

"I'm sorry. I went back to heaven. I think an angel sent Krissy here. I believe it was Raphael." Cas laid his eyes on me once I entered the room. "Why would Raphael want her here?" Sam asked. "I don't know. I'll look around." Before Cas was about to pop out Dean stopped him.

"Hey. I need you to watch her tonight. We have a new lead and we aren't going to leave her alone."

"Why not?" I interrupted. "You've left me alone before." I argued. "I know, but it could be dangerous." Dean warned. I just scoffed and left the room. "I'll watch her." I heard Cas say before he left.

Later that night Cas came back. I was sitting on Bobby's couch and the rest were standing in the kitchen talking. I heard the door open and close and I knew they were gone. All expect one. Cas.

He walked to the living room, but stopped at the door frame(the one that connects the kitchen and living room) and he leaned against it. Not saying a word.

An hour past and I still haven't moved from my spot, but neither did Cas. My legs were falling asleep so I decided to go for a stroll outside. Hopefully alone. "Where are you going?" Cas asked following behind me. "Outside. I'm going to take a walk."

"No your not." Cas told me laying down the law. "What?" I asked turning toward him. He was about 12 inches from me. "I said no." He stated clearly. "You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled and headed back for the door, but he gripped my arm and slammed me into the nearest wall.

"I. Said. No." His face only inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. It would have made my heart skip a beat if he didn't have so much anger in his eyes. I matched his glare. "I'm going. You can't stop me."

I tried to push him off me, but it was no use. He was like a brick wall. There was no moving him. But that didn't stop me from trying. I struggled against him and he just stood there, unaffected by the whole thing. Finally I stopped and just lashed out on him.

"LET GO OF ME! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD, CAS!" I again tried to push him off me or at least escape, but it was no use. "YOU ARE A CHILD!" He yelled getting dangerously close to my face.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled back. Then before I even knew what was happening his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but responded quickly. It would have been romantic too, if only the next thing didn't happen.

"WHOA!" I heard Dean say. Cas and I broke apart and faced Dean's direction. Dean, Sam, and Bobby all had there mouths hanging open in shock. I almost didn't notice Cas leave at that very moment. I saw how he looked ashamed as he flew away. (Teleported away, whatever.)

I turned back to the guys and gave a fake smile. "So...how did the hunt go?" They were all still in shock and just stood there silently watching me, judging me...like a cat. (LMAO! Had to put that in there. Sorry. XD)

XXXXXXX

The next day went pretty much the same way and honestly, I couldn't blame them. But I was as baffled as they were. I don't know why he kissed me. It just...happened.

"I know you guys have questions. So, lets just get this over with." I said sitting down at the kitchen table. Dean was leaning on the counter near the fridge, Sam was next to him and Bobby, was kinda pacing.

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't understand why he kissed you. I mean...your a kid." I gave him a 'what did you call me?' look. He put his hands up in defense. "No offense."

"No. Your right. But guys. I don't know why Cas kissed me either." I told them. "You can't think of anything?" Sam asked. I thought about it for a moment, but came up with nothing. "No."

"I mean, I accused him of feeling something towards me, but he just denied it." I said. "Wait. When was this?" Dean asked. "Oh yea. You don't know. Well, Cas was with me the whole time at the diner. He never got called away to heaven. After the diner we went for a walk."

"And..." Dean said. "He told me not to feel these romantic feelings toward him. I then said he felt it too, but he said he would never feel the same." I frowned thinking back on the memory. "You like Cas?" Dean questioned. "Uh..."

"You do!" He accused. "Ok fine. I do. Whatever." I waved him off. Sam smiled. "You know that relationship isn't possible right?" Dean questioned. I nodded. "Yea, I know."


	7. Krissy Goes Home

**Chapter 6: Krissy Goes Home**

Cas had been avoiding us since last week. Today when I was brushing my hair out in the bathroom I heard Dean talking with someone...possibly Cas?

"Where have you been? We have been calling you for days!" Dean complained. "Yea, Cas. I know it's awkward between you and Krissy, but you need to come when we call. Because believe it or not, sometimes it's important!" Sam was now lashing out.

I decided to go see Cas for myself and maybe we could patch things up. I didn't want things to be weird between us anymore.

"Well, regardless, I didn't come for you. I came to speak with Krissy." Cas said just as I stepped in. "Speak to me about what?" I asked. He turned to me. "I'll tell you outside. In private." He looked over to Sam and Dean then practically dragged me outside.

Once we got outside he instantly started talking. "I want to know that what I did last week-" I cut him off. "You mean kiss me?" He sighed. "Yes. I want you to know it meant nothing. I don't know why I did it. It was highly inappropriate and I'm sorry."

"Well, apology not accepted...until.." I trailed off. "Until what?" He asked. "Until you admit you kissed me because you like me. Admit it Cas! You like like me." I smirked. Panic was written all over his face, but he quickly pulled himself together. "Ok, I do."

"Good. Apology accepted. Back to being friends." I didn't want to make this any more awkward than it had to be. I knew as well as he did that we couldn't be together. Hell, I wasn't even in my own world. I turned to walk back in the house, but his words stopped me.

"You know I'm just saying that. I don't really like you. You do understand that right?" I didn't turn to face him as a frown formed on my face. "I know." I said silently. "Angels and Humans can't be together, blah, blah, blah."

"Yes, but it's not only because I can't like you, its that I don't." What a fucking liar. "OH YEA! THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME?" I yelled turning to him. "I TOLD YOU. I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled back. I lowered my voice. "Seriously? You can't think of any reason?"

"No. It..was just an impulse." He said. "Impulse my ass. Your telling me that you kissed me just because the moment felt right?" I air quoted the right part. "I guess." He didn't sound so sure.

"Why can't you just admit you like me." I asked. "Because." He didn't elaborate. "Because?" I asked. "Because your just a child! I can't like you!" He fumed. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Just because I'm a "Kid" doesn't mean we can't be together." I said.

"Yes it does." He told me. "Oh yea!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss just to challenge that statement. I shouldn't of, but I couldn't help it. He didn't respond to the kiss like I thought he would. He just stood there. I pulled away and noticed that his eyes were empty of emotion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He cut me off. "It's forgotten." He then proceeded inside without me. I followed.

I was left alone at Bobby's house. The guys all had a lead on something. They didn't exactly say what, they were all too much in a hurry for that. Anyway, I was sitting at Sam's computer when the guys walked in.

"Finally." I said getting up from the computer. "Guess what?" Sam said excitedly. "What?" I asked. "We found a way to get you back home." He said. "Pack your bags Dorthy, your going back to Kansas." Dean smirked. (that is where she's from right? Dorthy, wizard of oz.)

"Great." I fake smiled. "We have all the ingredients right here to get you back. So all you have to do is sit back and let the professionals do their job." Dean told me. I nodded. "How long is this ritual going to take?"

"A couple hours." Dean said. "Ok. Well, then I'm just going to go relax for awhile." They all nodded and I left the room. I noticed Cas wasn't with them. Must have had more important things to do.

I got bored sitting around in Bobby's house so I decided to take a walk outside. As I was walking around Bobby's property I heard the flapping of wings coming from behind me. "Hello, Cas." I said without turning around.

"Hello, Krissy." He said as I turned to him. "Did Sam and Dean get the ingredients I told them to get?" He asked. I stood in shock. "What? You knew about that?" I asked. He nodded. "I was the one who told them about the ritual in the first place."

My jaw dropped, but I quickly regained my composer. "Do you really want me gone that bad?" I asked. We held a gaze for a moment before he looked away. "So you do? Figures. You know what Cas? Just go. I don't want to talk to you anymore because you know what? I hate you. So just go."

"I want you to understand..." He said. "Oh, believe me. I get it. Blah, blah, I don't like you, right?" I asked. "I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted. "From what?" He didn't say anything. "Or is it who?"

He sighed. "It's Raphael. He's the one who brought you here." I shook my head. "And you knew, this whole time? Didn't you?" He looked down. "Look me in the eye and tell me your not working with Raphael." I pleaded. Again, we held a gaze, but eventually he looked away. "Son of a bitch."

"You don't understand...I'm doing this to protect you and the Winchesters." He argued. I shook my head and walked away. "Krissy." I heard him call for me. "Krissy!"

It was time for me to go home. Maybe I was glad about that.

* * *

><p>This is NOT the last chapter. There WILL be MORE CHAPTERS. REVIEW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Sight Unseen

**Chapter 7: Sight Unseen**

"Krissy. Breakfast." I heard my mother call. I still couldn't believe I was back home. Back to my old, normal life. I hated it. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and got ready for school, then went down to get some breakfast.

My mother didn't even realize I was gone. Apparently, time runs differently there. It was as if I never left. Kinda like Narnia.

"Krissy, dear. Are you alright?" My mother asked concerned. "Yea, fine." I smiled. There was a faint honking noise coming from outside. "Gotta go." I gave my mom a kiss and ran outside to catch my ride.

"Hey." My friend, Ava greeted me as I sat next to her on the bus. "Hey." I didn't say it too enthusiastically either. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Rough morning." I faked a smile. She smiled back.

"So I was watching supernatural last night and-" I cut her off. "Um...can we not talk about supernatural?" I asked. "Uh...ok." She said. I listened to her ramble on about some new band she liked as I stared out the window.

The bus stopped at a stop light and for a faint moment I could of swore I saw Cas standing on the sidewalk. Then a car passed and he was gone. I sighed. "What is it?" Ava asked. "Oh...nothing." I assured her. Then the bus pulled up to school.

All day I kept thinking I saw Cas. As I passed a window I would think I saw him in the reflection, but then I turned and he wasn't there. Then the same thing happened in a group of people. When I went looking for him, he wasn't there. Finally, I just gave up and passed it off as a hallucination.

During lunch I sat on a bench and waited for Ava to show. "Hey." She greeted me. "Hey." We got into some conversation, but then it turned serious. "Listen, Krissy. We've been best friend for like...ever. And I know something is up with you. Please, tell me what's wrong." She gave me that puppy dog look.

And I knew, she had won.

"Fine. I'll tell you." I sighed. She clapped her hands. "Your gonna think I'm crazy." I said. "Try me." So I did. I told her everything about what had happened and that I was in the TV show. She was silent.

"You were _in_ the TV show and all I got was this lousy story." She joked. "I knew it. You think I'm crazy." I sighed. "No. I believe you." She assured me. "You do?"

"Yes." She said. I smiled and that's when I saw him. "Cas." I whispered. "What? Where?" Across the way there Cas stood just staring at me. I had to know if he was real. So I followed.

I ran over to where he was, but he started walking away. "CAS!" I yelled. He faintly turned when he heard that, but kept walking. "It is him." I could hear my friend, Ava calling for me, but I kept my eyes on Cas.

He started to get lost in a swarm of people. I pushed my way through them. Only losing eye sight with Cas for a second and once the crowd dispersed...he was gone.

"Was that...?" Ava asked. I turned to her quickly. "You saw him? What did you see?" I asked shaking her. "Cas." She said staring in the direction he was once standing. I smiled. "It was him! It was Ca-" People were now looking.

"Casting calls. I got in." I said. They walked away. "You got to let me talk to him." Ava said. "I can't. He won't talk to me." I said. "Just because you two kissed doesn't mean he isn't going to talk to you again." She said rather loud. "Shhhh."

"Sorry." She lowered her voice. "It's ok. Maybe we can try calling to him after school. At my house." I said. She smiled then the bell rang. "See you after school." We then went our separate ways.

XXXXXX

Ava went home with me after school, just as we planned. "This is so exciting." Ava squealed as we headed up to my room. "I can't believe I'm about to talk to an angel of the lord!" I shook my head at her. My mom wasn't home so we were alone.

Ava and I set our backpacks down and sat on the floor in my bedroom.

"So...call him." Ava said. "Uh...ok. Um..." I closed my eyes. "Castiel. Come on down." I said. "Come on down?" Ava teased. I looked at her. "This isn't the price is right. Try something else." She told me. I closed my eyes and tried again.

"Cas. Um...please. I need to talk to you. My friend here wants to meet you too. And I saw you following me...I know you can hear me." I opened my right eye, but Cas wasn't in the room. "Come on Cas. Don't be a douche."

"I'm here." A familar gruff voice had said. I opened my eyes to find Ava smiling up at Cas who was standing in the middle of my room.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! CUTTING IT SHORT. SORRY. WILL WRITE TOMORROW. REVIEW.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	9. The Importance of Being Krissy

**Chapter 8: The Importance of Being Krissy**

"Oh...my...god." Ava gasped. "Not exactly." Castiel said. Ava's expression changed from shocked to mad in 2.5 seconds. "Why...did...you...betray...my...friend?" Ava hit Cas after every word. "I didn't." He argued.

"Forget that. Why have you been following me around?" I asked him. "Why did you summon me? I thought you hated me." He shoot back. "I asked you first." I said. "Who are you?" Cas asked Ava. "Ava. Her best friend." She said. He just nodded.

"I've been following you because Raphael said to keep an eye on you." Cas said. "Ok. Why? And I don't hate you...and I wanted to know why you were following me around, plus Ava really wanted to meet you and that's why I summoned you." I said it all in one breath.

He nodded in understanding. "You are in my charge, Krissy." As always he decided not to elaborate. "Ok, but why? I'm just a normal human girl. Why would Raphael want me at all?"

He didn't say anything. "Oh...so the boss hasn't told you anything yet?" I asked. "Basically." He said honestly. "So your just as clueless as I am." It wasn't a question. He nodded.

"You know what? I'm tried of this game. Call Raphael down. I want to talk to him." I demanded. Cas did nothing. "No?" I waited for Cas to say something, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok then. Since Raphael hasn't killed me...yet...then I must be important to him. So, I'm guessing he doesn't want me dead." I headed over to the window. "Krissy." Ava said concerned.

"Don't worry." I pushed the windows open, by the way my room is on the second floor, and I sat on the ledge. "LISTEN UP, RAPHAEL. YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO JUMP! YOU HEAR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Stop." I turned to see Raphael standing in my room next to Cas. "What do you need?" He asked. "I want to know whats going on. No games. I want the truth." I said getting off the window and walking over and standing next to Ava.

He didn't say anything. "Fine." I walked back to the window, but he popped up in front of me. "Do not jump out of that window." He warned. "Fine, I won't, but only if you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled.

He stayed silent and eyed my friend suspiciously. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of her." I defended my friend. "Fine." He didn't argue. "The reason I sent you to our world "supernatural"as you call it is because your part of the bigger picture."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Your part of a prophecy long foretold." He explained. "I need more details, your moron!" He gave me this like, 'watch your tongue' type look.

"The prophecy tells of a teenager coming to our world and getting the show back on the road." He said. "What are you babbling on about?" I asked rudely. "I'm babbling about the apocalypse. You silly human child."

"What? I wouldn't.." I gasped. "...And you knew?" I asked Cas. "Yes, he knew." Raphael had explained. "He has pledged his allegiance to me." Raphael said smugly. I looked to Cas, but he was busy looking at the ground.

"No. That's not what's suppose to happen." Ava spoke up. "You are suppose to be fighting against Raphael. Not with him. How could you?" Ava asked. Cas looked her in the eye, but looked away quickly in shame.

"I'm sorry." Cas said then popped in front of Ava and knocked her out with his angel mojo. He picked her up and flew away before I could say anything. "AVA! If you do anything to hurt her I swear-" Raphael cut me off. "You'll do what?" He challenged.

Cas popped back in the room without Ava. "Where is she you bastard!" I screamed. "She's at home." He said. Raphael then placed two fingers on my head and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Switching POV it's kinda everyone's(Dean, Sam, Bobby, Cas...) if you know what I mean...ok.<strong>

"Try calling for him again." Sam told Dean. "Alright, alright. Castiel...It's important. We just want to know if you know if Krissy made it home alright." Dean opened one eye, but found no Cas. "Come on, Cas-"

"I'm here." They found Castiel standing in the doorway of the Bobby's kitchen. "Thanks for coming. What took you so long?" Dean asked. "I was busy." He said. It wasn't a complete lie, Cas was busy, they just didn't know what busy meant.

"Do you know if Krissy made it home alright. We kinda sent her through a one way portal and we just want to know if she's ok." Sam explained. "She's fine." Another lie from Cas.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yes. I'm sure." Cas defended himself. "Ok." Sam backed off. "I'll be in touch." Cas then disappeared out of the room. "Great conversation!" Dean shouted at the ceiling.

Dean felt something was up. Even though Cas said Krissy was alright ever instinct in Dean told him otherwise.

* * *

><p>LEAVING IT THERE. DON'T FORGET TO HIT THE BUTTON. XD<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	10. Krissy the Sacrifice

**Chapter 9: Krissy the Sacrifice **

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a bed in a prison like cell. "What the..." Then I remembered what happened. "Krissy. So glad your awake." His familiar voice came. "Raphael. Let me out of here!" I demanded. He simply chuckled. "I don't think that would be wise."

"Where am i?" I asked. "That's not of your concern." Raphael said as he walked away. "Hey! Get back here! Let me out of this prison cell! HEY!" I screamed, but he ignored me.

I decided to channel my anger into something productive. Like getting me the hell out of here. I looked around my surroundings and noticed a small window to the back of the cell and of course, a cell door to the front. Other than the bed, there wasn't much else. (Think of the cells in "Caged Heat" that's what it is.)

I wasn't chained to anything so escaping would be easy. It would be, if only the windows didn't have bars on them too. I sighed in frustration. However, I noticed a loose bolt on the window and if I could get it, I could pick the lock with it.

After what seemed like hours I finally got the screw out. "Yes." I whispered in victory. I heard the flapping of wings and discreetly slipped the screw into my pocket.

"Krissy." Cas greeted. "Cas." I turned to him. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry it ended this way." He said. "Save it. You mean nothing to me anymore." I glared.

"Be that as it may, I'm still sorry." I said nothing. "I have to admit. I did find myself...as you humans say...falling for you. I just wish you could understand." He said. "I get it. I just wish you could understand...why are you even working with him?" I asked. "There has to be a reason." Cas stayed silent.

"We already told you." Cas finally said. "Don't give me that crap about the apocalypse. There's a bigger picture, i know it." I said. "Your right." Raphael appeared out of nowhere. "Then what is it?" I asked Raphael.

"It's you. Your soul." Raphael decided not to elaborate. Angels never did. "What do you mean?" I looked to Cas for a moment and he looked at me in shame. "Your soul is valuable."

"Just get to the freaking point." I demanded. "Your soul is like 50, 000 souls put into one, but not just that. Your blood is also the only thing that can open the gate to purgatory." Cas explained.

My head was spinning. That was never in the show. But then again, Cas was never working with Raphael either. He was working with Crowley in the show, but not here. Here he was all buddy buddy with Raphael.

"What are you trying to say?...Are you going to kill me?" I asked. "Think of yourself as more of a sacrifice for the greater good." Raphael said. "Greater good? Opening a whole into monsterland isn't for the greater good. You have no idea what your unleashing!" I tried to explain.

"Oh, but i do. All those souls, plus your soul. Do you know how much power that is?" Raphael explained. "No you don't understand. The leviathans-" I was cut off by him. "They will be under control and if things get out of hand, it's not my problem."

"...Cas...please, don't do this." I begged. "He has nothing to say to you. You will die. Tonight. At midnight." Raphael and Cas then left.

* * *

><p>"This is Cas guys. He wouldn't work with Raphael." Dean tried defending Cas. "Come on Dean. You know as well as I do something is up." Sam shoot back. "He wouldn't do that. He's not stupid enough to open a whole into monsterland." Dean said.<p>

"No one's sayin' nothin' yet, but if he is then were dealing with a superman that's gone dark side." Bobby said.

Bobby's doorbell rung. "Who could that be this late at night?" Bobby asked. "I don't know." Dean said. They all went to open the door. There stood a young girl, around Krissy's age.

"I'm glad I found you guys. My name is Ava. I'm one of Krissy's friends." She smiled.

SUPERNATURAL

"Here." Sam handed Ava a glass of water. "Thanks." She took a sip. "How did you even get here?" Dean asked. "It was Cas." She said. "Cas?" Bobby asked in disbelief. "Yea. He told me about his plan to pop purgatory."

"That idjiot." Bobby cursed. "He is planning to pop purgatory, but it's before Raphael does. He plans to kill Raphael with all the souls power." Ava explained. "I told you." Dean exclaimed excitedly. The others just glared.

"But there's a catch." Ava said. "Krissy has to die in order for this plan to work."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Krissy's soul is like 50,000 souls put in one and her blood is the key to opening purgatory." Ava said. "But why would Cas need Krissy's soul if her blood is the key to opening purgatory?" Dean asked.

"Because they aren't powerful enough to open purgatory alone. They need the power of her soul in order for the gate to open." She explained. "Well, then. We better get there before that happens." Bobby said. "Did he say where they were?"

Ava nodded and told them where they were and what time the ritual would take place. "Well, first things first. We got to get you back home." Dean said.

* * *

><p>STOPPING THERE! REVIEW! :D<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	11. Soul Survivor

**Just to be clear. Krissy is back in the TV show Supernatural, she was in the last chapter**

** And Ava is back in the real world. Got it. Good. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Soul Survivor<span>**

"No, Cas. Please, let go." I begged him as he dragged me down the hall. "I'm sorry, Krissy." He said it without actually meaning it. "LET GO!" I kicked and punched, but he was just too strong. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'll make it quick." Cas said. I started at him wide eyed. "I thought you said you fell for me. Why are you doing this if you love me?" I asked. He stopped. "Because i have too."

I tried everything as I was dragged to the place where I would be killed, but there was no reasoning with him. "Where's Raphael." I asked. Cas said nothing. "He's not here?"

Still Cas said nothing. He pulled out a knife. "Cas wait. Stop." I begged backing away from him. He ignored me and grabbed my arm dragging me closer to him. He sliced my wrist and began putting a symbol on the wall.

But it wasn't the purgatory opening symbol, it was an angel banishing symbol. "What are you doing?" I asked. I got no reply. "Castiel." A voice from behind us boomed. It was Raphael.

Raphael came towards us, but Cas placed his hand on the angel banishing symbol and Raphael disappeared. I thought Cas was saving me, but he had other ideas. "I'm sorry." He said.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, and Bobby burst through the doors to Krissy's rescue, but they were too late. No one was in the room. Just a bloody Krissy lying on the floor. They rushed over to her hoping she was still breathing, but she wasn't.<p>

"Dammit." Dean cursed. "We tried Dean. We were just too late." Sam said. "She was just a child, Sammy." Dean said. Sam and Bobby could only give sympathetic looks.

"Hello." The trio turned to find Castiel. "You bastard." Dean stomped toward Cas. "Just so you know, Raphael is dead." Cas told them. "Oh, well then. That makes everything better." Dean fake joked. Cas glared, but quickly let it go and walked over to Krissy.

"Stay away from her!" Dean warned. Cas ignored him. When Dean stepped in the way Cas simply shoved him out of the way. They even shot at him, but it was useless. Cas finally reached Krissy's dead body.

He then placed a hand on her and the blood was gone. The next thing they knew Krissy woke up.

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp. I was alive? "Krissy?" Dean, Sam and Bobby rushed over to me. "I'm okay." I assured them. They helped me up. "Are you sure?" They asked. "Yea."<p>

"So you see. I saved you. All of you." Cas said. "But you killed me first!" I argued. "But I saved you. I was on your side all along...You doubted me." Cas said smugly. "Hell yea I did!" I told him. He glared.

"Yea. Sure thing Cas. Now lets put those souls back where they belong." Dean tried to play peacemaker, but I knew he was just scared. The scene suddenly seemed familiar.

"Oh, no. They belong with me." Cas and I said in unison. They all gave me a weird look. "You don't plan to put the souls back...do you?" I asked. Cas said nothing. "That's what I thought. Your not our new god, Cas. You just think you are caz your under the weight of all those souls."

"What?" Sam asked. "I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new god. And you will bow down and profess your love onto me, your lord. Or I shall destroy you." Cas told us.

"Cas...No." I told him. "You need to put the souls back before you get us all killed." I demanded. Cas glared.

"Krissy." Dean warned. "What? I'm just telling the truth. If you don't put the souls back your vessel is going to explode and then the leviathans get out."

"Leviathans?" Sam asked. "Their the first creatures god made before man. But he was afraid they would comp the entire petry dish, so he locked them away." I told them.

"Their under control." Cas said. "Yea, for now." He glared. "Please Cas. Put the souls back. Please. I skipped to the end of this story and it's not pretty for you. I don't want to see you die. So please, put the souls back before it's too late." I begged him.

He thought about it for a moment. "I hope for your sake. This is the last we see of each other." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>LEAVING IT THERE. REVIEW.<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	12. The End of a Story

Wanna give a **shout out** to **Sora'struelove** :D Your awesome. Love your reviews. :D

The story continues becaz of you. You should be proud. ha-ha. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: The End of a Story<span>**

So, Cas has gone dark side for sure. It was too late for him to turn around now. "Krissy." Dean snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "Any news on, Cas?" Dean asked. "No." I sighed.

I had been out in Bobby's auto lot thing for like half an hour trying to call Cas down, but he wouldn't come. "He like refuses to talk to me." I said. "Yea, well he did sorta kill you. Do you know where he might be?" Dean asked.

"No." Then I remembered where he might be. "I think I know where he is or is going to be. Do you have a spell or something to locate Crowley?" I asked excitedly. "Uh...yea." Dean told me to follow him.

After gathering all the stuff for the ritual, Dean and Sam performed the ritual. (Duh.) "Got him." Dean said. We all hopped into Deans impala and drove off to our new destination. I just hope were not too late.

We burst into the old trailer where Crowley was suppose to be. Luckily, for us he was, but here was no sign of Cas. "Dammit. We're too late." I cursed. "What are you doing?" Crowley asked. "Where's Cas?" Dean shouted. "I beg your pardon?" Crowley acted confused. Turns out he really didn't know because Cas popped in two seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked. "Cas. Thank god! We want you to listen to us." I told him. "I have nothing to say to you." He said. "Come on, Cas. Don't be a dick." Dean said. Cas glared at him, then turned his attention back to me. "I already told you. I have everything under control."

"Oh really? Then what's that?" I pointed to a spot on his skin where it was bleeding. He examined it. Crowley looked on in interest. "Trouble in paradise?" Crowley mocked. "I'm fine." Cas tried to convince us...or himself. "No your not. Let us help." I begged. "Goodbye." He then left.

Sam sighed. "Sorry, Krissy. We tried." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know." I said. We left Crowley little "hangout" and headed off to Bobby's. After no word from Cas for a couple days...we all gave up. Including me.

Sam came back in after standing outside trying to call for Cas. He didn't come. "It's ok. Everything will be fine." I assured him, even if I knew it was a lie. "I know. I just thought, maybe, Cas would come. It's been days." We all nodded. That's when something even I didn't expect happen.

Cas showed up. All bloody and barley conscious. "Cas!" I shouted excitedly. "I heard your call. I need help." Cas said.

SUPERNATURAL

"I just wanted to make amends before I died." Cas explained to everyone as I walked in from the back with some of my "leftover" blood. "Ok." Dean said simply. "Is it working?" Cas asked. "Does it make you feel better?"

"No. You?" He asked Dean. "No." Cas looked down in disappointment. After Dean put the symbols on the wall everything was ready to go.

"Wait. How are you going to open purgatory. I thought you needed my soul." I said. "I did. Not anymore." Cas didn't bother explaining. "Ok then." And I didn't argue.

Bobby started the ritual and Dean placed Cas in front of the bloody drawing. Once Dean left his side, Cas collapsed. However, Dean helped him back up. Before the portal to purgatory fully opened Cas turned to us and said, "I'm sorry, Krissy." Then the souls raced out of him and back into purgatory.

After about a minute the souls were all gone and the door to purgatory had shut. Cas' lifeless body fell to the floor. "CAS!" I raced to his side and everyone else did too. "Come on. Wake up." I tried to smile to keep the tears from falling. "He's not breathing, guys." Bobby told us. "Maybe angels don't need to breath?" Dean asked hopefully.

"He's gone." Bobby said as if he were a doctor calling someones time of death. "Wait."

A couple seconds later Cas' wounds healed and he was alive again. "CAS!" I hugged him. "I thought you might be dead." I whispered. "I know. I'm sorry." He hugged me back.

Dean and Bobby helped him up while Sam and I watched. "I'm ashamed. I really over reached." Cas was looking at the floor. "Ya think?" Dean retorted. "It's ok. It's all over now." I had hoped that since some things didn't turn out the way they did in the show that maybe the leviathans got shoved back into purgatory.

I was wrong.

Cas muttered something and pushed us away from him. "Cas?" Dean asked. "It's the leviathans. GO!" Cas demanded. We were about to run out, but..."Too late."

"Cas?" Dean asked. Cas grabbed him and pulled him close. "Cas is...hm..gone. He's...dead." Then he threw Dean across the room and did the same to Bobby. "Ah!" He came towards me. "Cas stop. I know your in there somewhere."

"Cas...stop...I know your in there somewhere." Cas mocked. "Sorry, Cas is gone." He said. "Your lying." I told him. "No...I'm not." He picked me up and threw me into a wall. "Well this is going to be...so much fun."

SUPERNATURAL

It was true. Cas was gone. The leviathans took over. But just like in the TV show, Cas' vessel was melting. "Your going to explode." Dean said. "I wouldn't do anything to strenuous if I were you. In fact, I would go home and call it a day." Dean smirked. Cas, the leviathan, stopped to think about it. "We'll be back...for you." Then Cas, or should I say the leviathan walked out.

"Dammit." I cursed. Dean, Sam, and Bobby got up then came over and helped me up. "You ok." Dean asked. "Yea. Are you guys ok?" I asked. They all nodded. "Come on." Bobby told us. We all ran out to the main water supply just to find that Cas was already in the water. "NO!" I ran to go catch up with him, but Dean held me back.

"Let go!" I demanded. But he didn't. That's when a hole formed in the water and black filled the entire thing in seconds. I instantly started crying because I knew that Cas was really gone this time.

PRESENT DAY(1 YEAR LATER)

After Cas had died the Winchesters sent me home telling me it was to dangerous to stay. I didn't really want to stay anyway. Everything there reminded me of him...

I never did see Cas again. He didn't come back like he did in the show. I missed him._ That idiot. I tried to warn him and he just didn't listen. He should of listened then maybe..._I took a deep breath. It was too late for that now though.

Ava doesn't remember anything that has happened. Someone must of erased her memory. It didn't matter. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe everything that has happened was for the best. Cas wasn't really gone...right? He should of gone to heaven again or something.

At least, that's what I hoped.

And as the years went by I missed Cas more and more each day, but I knew he was out there somewhere...watching over me.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong> THE STORY IS OVER MY KIDDIES! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.


	13. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**WARNING! **

I will be deleting all of my stories sometime in the near future and be posting new ones. So if you like this story or any of my others I regret to tell you that they will be taken down, but **SOME** might get rewritten and put back up. However, I won't take down my old stories until at least a few of my new stories are **FINISHED**.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully my new stories make up for it,

xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx


End file.
